


Something Else Underneath

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Undercover Missions, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: Bucky goes away on an undercover mission and comes back with something elseundercoveras well.Inspired by those photos of Seb on the set of The Devil All the Time (you know, the ones where he's kinda chunky).





	Something Else Underneath

**Unknown (12:42 AM): Nearly done here, honey.**

Unknown (12:45AM): Good. I miss you. Been too long.

**Unknown (12:57 AM): I know. Hate being away like this. Remind me not to do this shit again.**

Unknown (1:02 AM): You will anyway.

**Unknown (1:03 AM): I know.**

Unknown (1:05 AM): But it’s okay.

**Unknown (1:07 AM): I know.**

Unknown (1:11 AM): Can’t wait to see you. Love you.

**Unknown (1:13 AM): Love you too. Home soon.**

 

***

 

Bucky’s been gone for three months, and Steve is aching. They both knew this undercover mission could take that long - or longer, even - but Steve had still hoped that his boyfriend would be back sooner rather than later. Sadly, it hadn’t turned out that way.

They’d been in contact, sure, but everything had to be kept short and vague, which meant very little in the way of updates, extremely limited conversation, and absolutely nothing sexy, not even a little flirting. Bucky’s bosses thought that last one would be the hardest for them, apparently, based on the number of times it came up in the mission briefs.

Steve doesn’t know why everyone is so A, convinced they’re sexting regularly, and B, sure that they won’t be able to go several months without it. They do, of course, send the occasional nude photo when they’re off the clock. But they are responsible adults, goddammit, and they can keep it in their pants for as long as they need to. Steve would gladly go without sex for the rest of his life if it were necessary to ensure Bucky’s safety.

Well, maybe not gladly. But he would do it.

Bucky’s been gone for three months and Steve misses him, is the point. Three months is a long time to go without seeing the love of your life, especially when you’d spent so many years without them already. So when Bucky sends a message to let know Steve he’ll be home soon, Steve spends the rest of the day floating around on a little cloud of joy. It’s not a specific date, but he’s got something. He can’t wait to get his hands on Bucky again.

 

***

 

Somewhere across the country, in a tiny one-bedroom apartment with someone else’s name on the lease, Bucky strips down to his boxer briefs and takes a good look at himself in the mirror. He’s headed home to his boyfriend in two days and he hasn’t yet found a chance to mention to Steve that he’s gained about twenty pounds in the last three months.

Probably more like twenty-five, actually. He hadn’t been paying the closest attention.

The weight gain hadn’t been on purpose; it was the result of the impracticality of working out while undercover, the abundance of food in a modern office environment, and a sub-par version of the serum that left him with a mostly-average metabolism. But it had _served_ a purpose, certainly: no one suspects that you’re secretly a world-class assassin when you’ve got a bit of a paunch. (Bucky, for his part, thinks that people need to re-evaluate the assumptions they make about people who aren’t thin. He’s just as deadly now as he’s ever been.) So he’d accepted it as part of his cover -  a boring middle-aged suburban guy working middle management in a suburban office building - and left it at that.

But now, looking at himself in the mirror, it’s impossible to ignore. Bucky’s been bigger since he did his stint in Romania, covered in thick muscle, not cut and lean like Steve. But his abs, long-since blurred, are totally gone now, replaced by what he can only think of as a gut. The muscles are still under there, of course, but all he can see is the way his newly soft belly pushes out over the waistband of his underwear. That’s where most of the weight seems to have settled, although there are hints of it in other places, too: the little double chin he’s always had is more obvious, his pecs are rounded and puffy, his thighs are squeezable. His ass is bigger, too, he realizes, spinning in place and looking over his shoulder at it. All in all, there’s no way Steve’s not going to notice.

Honestly, Bucky’s not particularly worried that Steve will react negatively. He’s fairly certain at this point that Steve would and will love him no matter what shape he’s in. Bucky just wishes he could come up with a way to make it less of a surprise. But the only way they have of communicating right now is over text, and that doesn’t seem like the way to tell him, either. He can almost picture it:

 

**Unknown (1:32 AM): Oh, hey, by the way, I have a beer belly now, hope you don’t mind.**

Unknown (1:34 AM): What?

 

_Yeah, not so much_ , he thinks.

Bucky’s got the second-best tactical mind in the world, and what good is it doing him? He can’t even figure out how to tell his boyfriend that he’s getting fat.

Bucky turns back to face the mirror and runs his hand over his belly again, considering. _Whatever_ , he decides. He’ll deal with it when he gets there.

 

***

 

**Unknown (3:06 PM): ETA 2 hours, baby.**

Unknown (3:16 PM): I’ll be there.

 

***

 

When Bucky steps off the quinjet onto the platform, he barely has time to take a breath before Steve nearly barrels over him.

“Oof,” Bucky says, fully wrapped up in Steve’s arms. He can’t even hug him back;  his arms are pinned to his sides within Steve’s tight embrace. “I missed you too, Steve.”

Steve lets him go after several long moments and puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, holds him at arm’s length, and takes a good long look at him. Bucky’s grateful for the annoying policy that agents dress in full tac gear for extraction, even from uneventful suburban undercover gigs. His gear, in particular, is pretty unforgiving, but right now that means that it’s sort of holding all of the soft bits of him in. It’s uncomfortable, actually, but at least it buys him a chance to talk to Steve in private before he shows him what’s going on underneath the armor and leather.

“Missed you so much, Buck,” Steve says, voice tender. He puts one hand on Bucky’s cheek and rubs his thumb gently across Bucky’s cheek. There’s a tiny flit of some expression across his face, but it’s gone before Bucky can decode it.

“Missed you too, Stevie. Happy to be home,” Bucky says, accepting another quick hug. Steve pulls back again and takes Bucky’s hand.

“You don’t need medical or anything, do you? We got time before you debrief?” Steve sounds eager, and Bucky can’t blame him.

“No, I’m good, sweetheart. Debrief tomorrow. Take me home.” Nervous as he is about what’s going to happen when he gets his gear off, Bucky’s still horny; it’s been three months of just him and his hand. And he’s never been able to deny Steve what he wants, either.

 

***

 

They’re back inside their Brooklyn apartment in record time.

“Steve, ah,” Bucky gasps. Steve’s got him pressed up against the wall just inside the front door. He’s moved down a little to kiss the sensitive skin under Bucky’s ear, and that’s usually the move he uses right before he starts stripping Bucky out of his clothes.

“Mmm, missed you so much, Buck. Missed this,” Steve says, and sure enough, there go his fingers, working on the hidden fly of Bucky’s uniform pants.

“Me too, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “But, ah - hold on, Steve, hold on, I gotta.” He has to push at Steve’s shoulders a little to get his attention, but Steve pauses and looks up, finally.

“What is it, Buck? You wanna go to the bedroom first?” Steve asks. Neither of them is particularly bothered by getting naked in the any area of the apartment, but Bucky figures it might be a good idea to get some extra privacy for this, so he nods anyway.

“Yeah, bedroom, let’s go to the bedroom,” Bucky says. Steve kisses him one more time, hard, and then pulls him into their bedroom and shuts the door. He falls back into the bed and makes grabby hands at Bucky, who stays hovering by the door.

“C’mon, Buck, lemme see ya, haven’t put eyes on you in three months,” Steve whines. Bucky sighs, and Steve catches it, his face turning worried. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah, Steve, I just - look,” Bucky says, trying not to sound too resigned. “I couldn’t really, uh, work out? While I was there. And my metabolism isn’t as fool-proof as yours. So I’m just - I gained some weight, is all. I didn’t know how to tell you until it was too late.” To Bucky’s relief, Steve’s face clears immediately.

“Is that all?” he asks. “You had me worried there for a minute, sweetheart. C’mon, you wanna show me? Get that gear off, wanna see you, gorgeous.” Steve pushes up on his elbows so he’s got a good angle to watch, and Bucky, well, Bucky can’t say no.

He undoes his pants first and pushes them down, knowing that his boxer briefs are tighter on his chunky thighs than usual. It’s obvious when he toes his boots off and kicks the pants away, conscious of how his thighs shake. But Steve’s eyes look dark as ever, pupils blown like always, when Bucky looks up to check. He works the buckles of his tac jacket open and then shrugs out of it and, finally, pulls his t-shirt off over his head. And then Bucky’s left standing in nothing but his underwear, bathed in Steve’s adoring gaze, and he doesn’t move for a moment, unsure of what to do now.

“Well, c’mere,” Steve says, reaching out one hand to make the same grabbing motion as before and then scooting himself back so he’s propped up against the headboard, ready for a lap full of Bucky. “Want you on top, sweetheart, please?”

He says it like Bucky’s not usually on top, anyway. He says it like - like he specifically wants Bucky above him, like this, where he can see and touch and feel the weight of him. So Bucky climbs up on the bed and straddles Steve’s thighs without another thought.

“You’re overdressed, Steve,” Bucky says before leaning down and kissing Steve sweetly on the mouth. He pulls away from the kiss and grins as Steve tries to follow him. Bucky pushes him back against the pillows and gets to work on the buttons of Steve’s shirt - only Steve would see sex looming on the horizon and put on a button-down for no reason other than to make Bucky work for it. And he only stills for a second when he feels Steve’s hands come up and rest on his hips.

“You look good, Buck, dunno why you were worried. Never gotta be worried, with me, you know?” Steve squeezes Bucky’s little love handles gently.

“Wasn’t worried, just didn’t want to surprise you,” Bucky says, pushing Steve’s shirt over his shoulders. Steve shakes it off the rest of the way and then moves his hands to Bucky’s pecs.

“Kinda nice surprise, actually,” he says, flexing his fingers against Bucky’s softened chest, the motion making Bucky gasp. Steve grins and flicks his thumbs over both of Bucky’s nipples at the same time, and this time Bucky moans. “Think these are more sensitive now, too,” Steve adds, flicking them again.

“That’s just cause I ain’t had your hands on me in three months,” Bucky says, fingers trembling against Steve’s fly as those thumbs rub against his nipples over and over. “Stop distracting me,  ‘m trying to get you undressed, Stevie.”

Steve’s thumbs still and he runs his hands down Bucky’s front before letting them drop to the blanket. He stays still and allows Bucky to finally get his pants undone and pulled off. Bucky slides Steve’s briefs off, too, then shoves his own underwear over his chubby hips and kicks them off before he climbs back over Steve and resumes kissing him.

“What d’ya want, sweetheart?” he asks after he kisses Steve for a couple of minutes. Steve’s running his hands up and down Bucky’s sides, like he can’t get enough, and when he answers, he’s gone breathless, even though Bucky’s barely touched him.

“Want you in me, Buck, please,” Steve whines, squirming down so he’s flat on his back with Bucky on all fours above him. He’s at eye-level with Bucky’s chest now, and he picks his head up - thank god for core strength - and sucks one of Bucky’s nipples between his lips. Bucky gasps again and arches his back. His round belly brushes against Steve’s flat one and sends a spark through them both. Steve is right: his nipples are more sensitive now. No time to question it, though; Bucky wants to be inside Steve as much as Steve wants him, too.

“Think you can prep yourself while you do that, Stevie?” Normally he likes to prep Steve himself, slide his metal fingers into Steve’s tight hole and get him loose and slick and ready, but right now he doesn’t want to give up the warm, wet pressure of Steve’s mouth on his tits, and he can’t quite reach Steve’s ass from this position.

Steve doesn’t answer, doesn’t even take his lips off Bucky’s skin, just puts one hand on Bucky’s face, three fingers across his mouth. It takes Bucky a moment, but then he gets the hint and sucks all three. After a few seconds, Steve’s hand disappears again, and before long he’s wriggling around under Bucky, panting against Bucky’s chest as he fingers himself open.

Steve falls back against the pillows after several minutes. His lips are pink and swollen from sucking on Bucky’s nipples and Bucky wants to kiss them, so he lays down completely on top of Steve and goes for it, licks them apart, touches Steve’s tongue with his own. Steve groans at the weight of Bucky pressing him into the bed and spreads his legs so Bucky can slot his hips between them.

“You ready, baby?” Bucky asks into Steve’s mouth. He rolls his hips a little, lets his cock nestle in between Steve’s cheeks. Steve nods, frantic, moaning. Bucky reaches down and finds Steve’s hole with his fingers, finally, presses on it gently and finds the muscles soft and loose and perfect. He guides his cock there and slides in slowly. Steve’s tight, like always, but it’s not long before Bucky bottoms out with a groan.

“Missed you, Buck, god, missed you so fuckin’ much,” Steve says while Bucky takes a second just to catch his breath and let Steve get adjusted.

“Missed you too, Stevie, more than anything. Hate being away for so long.” Bucky starts to move then, slow and shallow at first, and harder once Steve has opened up to him fully. Words turn to moans and then to whimpers when Bucky finds his prostate and begins to hit it with every stroke.

Steve’s always been on a hair trigger, ever since he got the serum, and today’s no different. Actually, he might be going off even quicker today, considering they haven’t had sex in several months. Either way, Bucky can tell that Steve is close by the way his breath turns ragged and his walls start flexing around Bucky’s cock. Steve’s cock is trapped between his own hard abs and Bucky’s plush belly and that turns out to be all the friction he needs to finish; well, that and Bucky leaning down low and growling, “Come on my cock, baby,” in his ear. Steve groans from deep in his chest and Bucky feels rather than sees the ropes of come that fill what little space there is between them. Bucky follows him over the edge after a couple more thrusts and then collapses on top of Steve, spent.

Later, when they’re clean and dry, Steve curls up around Bucky like he usually does when Bucky’s been out on a mission. He just likes to gather Bucky up in his arms and hold him close. But this time, the possessive hand splayed across Bucky’s tummy feels deliberate. Steve’s hand is cupped around the bottom part of Bucky’s tummy where it’s softest, right under his belly button. His thumb is moving in the gentlest strokes across the sensitive skin.

“You like it, don’t you?” Bucky asks, finally. He’s got his eyes closed, but he’s not asleep, just basking in the feeling of Steve wrapped around him for the first time in months. He’s pretty sure he knows the answer, from the way Steve’s acted since he took his clothes off, but he wants to be sure.

“Well, yeah,” Steve says, soft. “I love you any which way you wanna be. This is nice, though.” He squeezes Bucky’s tummy a little to punctuate his words. It makes Bucky shiver.

“I’m gonna lose it, probably, being home. Now that I can work out again,” Bucky says.

“I figured,” Steve replies. “Gonna love on it while it lasts, though. Maybe when you retire?” He doesn’t finish the question, but Bucky knows the rest. It’s like a game they play sometimes, When You Retire. A whole ever-changing list of half-joking plans.

Bucky hums. “Maybe. If you want.” Steve’s only answer is to squeeze the soft part of Bucky’s belly again and lean in to kiss the back of his neck.

 

***

 

Two long years later, Bucky does retire, from field duty, at least. He’ll keep a desk job, do consultations, analysis, paper work. And he’ll be on call for major emergencies, but he won’t go on regular missions. No more undercover gigs. No more nights and weekends.

On his way home from his last day at headquarters, he stops at a bakery and buys his favorite cake: two round layers of rich red velvet covered in thick, beautiful cream cheese icing. Steve finds it nasty, but it’s not for him.

Sure enough, when he gets home and opens the cake box (after several rounds of hugs and kisses), Steve groans.

“Buck, I know it’s your day to celebrate, but red velvet? Really? You’re gonna have to eat that whole thing yourself,” he jokes.

Bucky laughs. “Who said that wasn’t my plan?” He carries the cake into the bedroom and gives Steve a minute to figure out what he means. When Steve does, he comes running, eager, like a puppy going after a tossed treat.

Bucky’s quick, though. He’s already stripping down to his underwear, the cake safely set on the dresser. Steve watches, enraptured, like it’s a strip-tease instead of Bucky just getting plain ol’ naked.

Bucky’s not chubby anymore, not like he was when he came back from that mission. He’d been right, when he said he’d lose the weight once he went back to use usual work out routine. It’s not like he’d gotten lean or anything, but the extra fat had melted off quickly, revealing the ridges of his abs once more. Steve tries not to mourn too hard, but even now, two years on, he misses the way Bucky’s rounded belly fit in his hand. He thinks Bucky’s absolutely gorgeous, a walking wet dream, no matter what, but there’s something about that look that just appeals to Steve more than anything else. He thinks, privately, that maybe that’s the way Bucky’s always been meant to look: happy, soft, settled.

“Steve,” Bucky says, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You still with me, pal? Stop staring and make yourself useful, grab the cake, Stevie.” Steve is still in a bit of a daze, thinking about what this might mean, what Bucky’s intentions are, but he gets the cake and climbs up on the bed after Bucky.

Bucky’s fully naked now, his thick cock already hard and curving up towards his mostly-flat tummy. He’s lounging against the pillows and the headboard, stretched out like a king. Steve, on the other hand, is still completely dressed, on his knees, cake plate held in both hands like an offering. Bucky eyes him hungrily.

“You want me to…” Steve can’t find the words to finish the sentence so he just raises and lowers the cake a couple inches, hoping that does the trick.

“Well, yeah,” Bucky says, all smiles. “When I retire, right? You remember?”

“Don’t remember anything about eating a whole cake on your own on there, Buck,” Steve says.

“C’mon,” Bucky says, patting his thighs. Steve, of course, straddles Bucky and settles right in. He looks down at the cake, then over his shoulder at the dresser where it sat, then back at Bucky.

“Should I get a fork?”

“Nah, you got fingers, right? More fun that way.” Steve feels a blush rise in his cheeks. “And no, this wasn’t on the list,” Bucky adds. “But getting fat and happy is on there. Figured this was a good place to start.”

And, as it turns out, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> \- many many thanks to [mambo](https://twitter.com/mamboao3) for the excellent beta job!  
> \- also thanks, as always, to everyone on fandom Twitter who got excited over all my tweets about this!  
> \- def inspired by chubby cop Seb, except I could not bring myself to write even fake-undercover-cop Bucky, so I did this instead  
> \- don't forget that I've declared 2019 the Year of Self-Indulgence! NO SHAME, WE SELF-INDULGE LIKE MEN  
> \- something else to indulge in, on that note: there's a new chapter of the most amazing hot librarian Bucky fic [the lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230270/chapters/20933219) coming up today!!!!!  
> \- check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestbuck) for, frankly, a bunch of nonsense


End file.
